


Правда или Дело: Предыстория. Икер/Серхио, часть 1

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: лето 2007, сразу после отъезда Фернандо Торреса из Мадрида в Ливерпуль (и через пару недель после того как Дэвид Бэкхем уехал из Мадрида в Лос-Анджелес)Один из приквелов к"Правда или Дело"





	Правда или Дело: Предыстория. Икер/Серхио, часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776694) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



Икер подскакивает от сильного стука в дверь. Он неуверенно встает из-за стола (ужин на одного), вытирая пальцы и губы салфеткой, прежде чем подойти к двери. Он открывает ее и выглядывает, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, и вдруг Серхио подступает к нему вплотную, обхватывает руками за шею и рыдает. Икер закрывает глаза и обнимает его в ответ. Он знает, что Серхио только что вернулся из аэропорта, что он отвозил туда Фернандо, провожал его. Он знает, что Олалья была там и что Серхио планировал рассказать Фернандо о своих чувствах. Он прижимается поцелуем к волосам Серхио и втягивает его в дом, закрывает дверь и ведет его к дивану. Икер чувствует его боль так остро, ему приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы тоже не разреветься. В конце концов, еще и двух недель не прошло с того момента, как он провожал Дэвида, натянутое, неловкое прощание на глазах у Виктории, Бруклина, Ромео и Круза, объятие, что длилось не так долго, как хотелось бы им обоим. Слезы жгут глаза. Они сидят рядом на диване. Икер обнимает лицо Серхио ладонями и заставляет посмотреть на него. 

"Рассказывай."

"Он-он... он уехал. Его больше нет, он больше не живет здесь. Нандо больше не живет в Мадриде, он... он принадлежит теперь какому-то другому месту, у него будет совершенно другая жизнь, в которой не будет меня, даже так, как было здесь и она с ним а я нет и он начал плакать и о боже, Икер." Серхио захлебывается слезами, его тело скручивает, не смотря на то, что Икер все еще держит его лицо в ладонях. Он склоняется вперед и изо всех сил старается спрятать свое лицо на груди Икера, старается прижаться _ближе_ , просто держи меня _ближе_ , ему так необходимо тепло и сила и понимание и хоть что-нибудь, что снимет остроту его боли потому что он больше не может, не может выдержать ее ни секунды больше. Он плачет так сильно, что не может вдохнуть, так плачут когда ты юн и _всё_ так несправедливо и ты просто не можешь понять _почему_. Икер прижимает его к груди, и обволакивает его всем собой, как только может и вот Серхио уже у него на коленях, сжимается, сворачивается, и Икер снова целует его волосы, целует его щеки и подбородок и сам не понимает, что тоже плачет, что он сам сдерживался слишком долго и отчаянные рыдания Серхио это как раз то, что жаждало вырваться из его собственной груди, что сжимало необходимостью его горло вот уже две недели. Он целует Серхио куда-то в район уха и руки Серхио ужасающе трясутся когда он пытается ухватиться за Икера, вцепиться во что-нибудь, во что угодно, просто чтобы удержаться.

"Я знаю, Серхио. Боже, знаю. Знаю, что ты чувствуешь, мне так жаль." Он вцепляется в него, оглаживает руками, стараясь прижать его еще теснее ближе крепче. Серхио выпрямляется и толкает Икера в угол дивана, упирается своим лбом в его лоб и их щеки соприкасаются и слезы смешиваются и они всхлипывают, почти касаясь губами. Икера _разрывает от боли_.

"Я так люблю его. Как я буду жить без него? Что я блять буду без него делать? Как мне быть теперь?"

Икер качает головой и прерывисто выдыхает прямо в губы Серхио. Слезы льются из его глаз и он не может вспомнить, плакал ли он когда-нибудь настолько сильно хоть раз в жизни. Он снова берет лицо Серхио в ладони и ласкает его сильными пальцами, грубовато, но с чувством. Серхио ищет взглядом его глаза, ресницы блестят от слез и боже его глаза такие _огромные_. Икер проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Серхио, и Серхио закрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову и тихонько хлюпая носом.

"Прости. Прости что так ввалился к тебе. Я просто... я не знал, куда еще пойти."

"Всегда приходи сюда. Всегда приходи ко мне. Позволь мне..." Икер замолкает, разбегаясь пальцами по щекам Серхио, цепляясь большими пальцами за его подбородок, чтобы отвести его голову назад, и просто целует его. Оба стонуще всхлипывают, целуясь, и Икер проскальзывает языком в рот Серхио. Серхио ахает очень тихо словно для него это внове - поцелуи вообще - и это внезапно вызывает в Икере немыслимую жажду его. Он прижимается к нему и Серхио легко ложится на спину, руки скользят в волосы Икера, чтобы не размыкать губ, когда Икер наваливается на него и его вес заставляет Серхио только сильнее плакать потому что ему это _нужно_ , потому что ему нужно больше утешения, чем он может, умеет попросить, ему нужно чувствовать любовь (ну или хотя бы восхищение, откровенную ласку, которую никто чужой не сможет ему дать), потому что ему нужно нечто противоположное Фернандо раз он не может получить его самого, так что он распахивается перед Икером, распластывается под ним, желая власти, и силы, и кого-то кто _сделает_ так, чтобы все было хорошо. Икер забирается ладонями под слишком дорогую футболку Серхио, и когда Серхио выгибается ему навстречу, он реагирует необыкновенно остро, словно огонь пробегает от запястий к основанию спины и в самую глубину его нутра. Он понимает Серхио больше чем кто бы то ни было другой, больше чем ни один из них не мог и подумать и боже он умирает от страстного желания того же самого, полной противоположности Дэвиду, он жаждет кого-то, кого можно согнуть, и обладать, и погрузиться в кого-то и быть охотно принятым, кого-то кто отдаст ему контроль хотя бы на время, он хочет зарыться в мягкое и теплое, хоть ненадолго.

"Впусти меня. Дай мне..."

Серхио мгновенно кивает, извиваясь на диване, чтобы стащить с себя штаны и руки Икера помогают ему, толкают и приподнимают и помогают избавиться от всей одежды и они вместе расправляются с одеждой Икера и Серхио проводит руками по мягкой, светлой груди Икера и целует так, словно уже думал об этом раньше. Икер ворчит и это больше похоже на стон и он ведет руками по спине Серхио и гладит его ягодицы обеими руками и они оба стонут, низко и жадно и умоляюще, и Икер толчком разводит ноги Серхио в стороны и назад и опускается между ними. Серхио не может остановить слезы, но ему немного легче, он чувствует, что благодаря Икеру боль в его груди ослабевает, и можно дышать. Икер смачивает пальцы и проталкивает их внутрь Серхио, и Серхио не ахает, не извивается, только вздыхает и расслабляется, чтобы скорее открыться, потому что чувствует член Икера своим гладким бедром и ему нужно прямо _сейчас_ узнать ощущение от мягкой, влажной его головки, как это будет, когда он раздвинется перед ней широко. Ноги Серхио согнуты в коленях и удерживают Икера на месте всей силой его бедер и Икер знает, каким тесным будет Серхио, и он прав, он именно такой потому что действительно _больно_ когда он проталкивается в него. Они тяжело дышат в унисон но прижимаются все ближе и Икер обхватывает его руками и он не знал такой близости ни с кем из тех, кого трахал раньше, он чувствует себя уязвимым, словно он только что дал Серхио пропуск внутрь себя, открылся перед ним весь, чтобы тот мог заглянуть в его голову и в сердце, мог увидеть размер и степень его боли, мог увидеть насколько он ранен, и тоскует, и как ему одиноко. Серхио ищет его взгляд почти понимающе и Икер в ужасе и смертельной нужде, так он ему необходим сейчас.

Они целуются с такой силой, что кожа трескается под зубами и воздух исчезает из легких и тепло в животе, и тогда они начинают двигаться, прижимаясь друг к другу, Икер вдавливает колени в диван чтобы как следует упереться и _ебать_ его (слово звучит непристойно в его голове поэтому он не может заставить себя произнести это вслух, но его бедра знают правду), оттягиваться чуть назад и _толкаться_ обратно внутрь потому что ни один из них не может позволить себе, не может выдержать даже небольшое расстояние, потому что они впились друг в друга губами и Серхио вбирает в себя его член и Икер словно заявляет свои права на что-то, только не знает, на что. Он обхватывает голову Серхио предплечьями и ладонями, словно беря ее в колыбель, и пальцы ног Серхио вжимаются в его ягодицы и его спина уже ноет от силы его движений но он не может остановиться потому что Серхио издает самые прекрасные звуки, которые он когда-либо слышал, и потому что то, как он сжимается вокруг его члена - _так хорошо_ и потому что когда он кончает, такое ощущение, что это будет длиться вечно, словно он наполнит и переполнит Серхио и он иррационально надеется что так и будет потому что может от этого ему станет лучше, может, он почувствует себя согретым и любимым и _успокоенным_. Серхио кончает с рыданием и продолжает плакать, пока они успокаиваются и затихают, но теперь уже тише, мягче, он уже может с этим справиться, так что Икер продолжает целовать его, он вталкивает свой член еще глубже в него как молчаливое напоминание, что он не один, что кто-то _рядом_ (прямо здесь, ты чувствуешь меня?), что ни один из них не должен быть в одиночестве. И в первый раз за две недели у Икера не ноет в груди, когда он засыпает.

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено. если что, пишите.


End file.
